


Gifts

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ice Fishing, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is preparing Toothless' favorite meal for Snoggletog.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a holiday fic? And no one's being tortured? Yeah, I'm surprised too.

Hiccup rather liked fishing. Though it was cold outside, it was a relaxing, rewarding activity. He was bundled up, seated on the hard ice, a hole blasted into the middle of it for his fishing rod. His fur hood was pulled up against the cold and the light snow fall. The snow didn’t matter. This was important to him, and nothing would keep him from it.

Toothless sat by him, watching excitedly, though, the excitement would die down after some time of waiting. The waiting was okay. It gave Hiccup time to think and relax. 

This was something Hiccup had gotten into the habit of doing. It was the eve of Snoggletog, and he was preparing Toothless’ favorite dish: a mix of trout. He always liked Toothless eating something special while he did the same. It wouldn’t be fair if his friend didn’t get a treat too. 

And for Snoggletog Hiccup had made Toothless a new leather ball. His other one was old and torn with the stuffing coming out. He’d played with it many a time, and would surely like this new one. 

Hiccup had gotten gifts for all of his friends. Astrid was getting a new strap for her axe and a pair of daggers Hiccup had made for her, Fishlegs, a new, illustrated book on plants, Snotlout, a new sword that Hiccup had made himself, the twins, each a new spear. Hiccup loved gift giving, and he liked to think he was very good at it. He didn’t need anything from his friends in return, though he was sure he would get something. 

His fishing line pulled taut, and Hiccup whooped, began reeling. He had to fight with the fish a bit, but soon, out of the hole was coming a large, brown trout. Excellent. He seized it off the hook and put it in the basket beside him, where he’d already gathered numerous trout from other places.

Hiccup dropped his line back into the hole, content to wait once again. Toothless eyed the basket of fish.

“That’s for tonight,” Hiccup told him. He rubbed Toothless on the snout with a gloved hand. “We’re all having a feast.”

The feast would be held in the Edge’s clubhouse. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were surely cooking it as Hiccup sat out here in the cold. Everyone was probably gathered around the heat of the fire. That was okay. Hiccup would join them later. He didn’t feel left out. Sometimes, solitude was a good thing.

Hiccup looked up as he heard footsteps crunching through snow. Astrid stood on the bank, hooded and cloaked in fur. 

“Whatcha doing out here all alone?” Astrid asked. She stepped her way onto the ice, carefully made it over to Hiccup. She sat down cross-legged by him and Toothless.

“Getting Toothless his favorite meal,” Hiccup said. “He loves trout. Thought I would give him something special since it’s Snoggletog.”

Astrid nodded in understanding. “Stormfly’s getting chicken tonight.” She leaned in, cupped her mouth though there was no one around. “Don’t tell Tuffnut.”

Hiccup laughed. “No worries. I won’t. He’ll be fine as long as it wasn’t his chicken.”

“Oh, it wasn’t.”

“Good.”

They sat for a while in comfortable silence. Astrid scratched Toothless behind one ear.

“Does it seem silly that we give our dragons gifts on Snoggletog?” she asked.

“No,” Hiccup answered. “Of course not! They’re our friends! We give friends gifts, don’t we?”

Astrid nodded. “It’s just so silly. A few years ago we were celebrating without them, but now I can’t imagine Snoggletog without Stormfly.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine it without Toothless either,” Hiccup said, looking over at him. 

“I’m sure they’d give us gifts if they could,” Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled. “I think just them being here is a gift.”

Astrid smiled too. “Yeah. You’re right.” She stood. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Just don’t let yourself get too cold out here.”

Hiccup was touched by Astrid’s concern. “I won’t.” He waved as Astrid began leaving. “See you at the feast!”

“See you, Hiccup!”

Hiccup looked to Toothless, leaned into him. “You’ll keep me warm, won’t you, bud?”

Toothless cooed happily. 


End file.
